Purification of particulate and solubilized receptor sites is a major aim of our research program on the LH receptors of the testis and ovary. Isolation and characterization of gonadotropin receptors represents an essential step in the understanding of the control of testicular and ovarian function. It is also important for the study of gonadotropin agonists and antagonists by which fertility regulation could be effected.